rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Monarchy Family Tree
Here is an official family for all of the kingdoms in Rise of Darkness and Shards of Fire Dwarves Dragonbreath *'Asmar I (7021 BS - 6990 BS) '''The king lasted for a remarkable 31 years and founded the city. He built the throne room and the eastern district/hall *'Asmar II (6701 BS - 6521 BS) The son built the first mine before passing away. *'Ashult (6520 BS - 6059 BS) ' *'Dórs I (6059 BS - 6001 BS) '''The king responsible for the secondary layer of battlements which still survive to this day *'The Lost Dwarf Kings 'due to eroding, the names of 21 dwarf kings are lost *'Egeus I (722 BS - 689 BS) 'The only king which was an alchemist. He is famous for finding the atomic structure of carbon dioxide. *'Dórs II (689 BS - 687 BS) 'Although his reign was short lived, he became etched in legend by being the only king to have been murdered by his own brother. *'Asmar III (687 BS - 649 BS) 'Built the main layer of battlements which have strong archery holds *'Dórs III (649 BS - 522 BS) 'The king is famous for having the longest reign of a whopping 127 years from the age of 104 to 241. *'Egeus II (522 BS - 453 BS) 'The king was known as a hoarder, stashing away billions of gold coins in his private vault. *'Dórs IV (453 BS - 420 BS) 'A great warrior, the king was famous for hanging around with civilians and caused the War of Slavery. He sadly died during the fight. *'Asmar IV (420 BS - 367 BS) 'The drunkard king who was very guilable. He opened the Great Mine before it was shut down in 382 BS. *'Asmar V (367 BS - 302 BS) ' *'Asmar VI (302 BS - 257 BS) 'Introduced boars as a way of travel. *'Rogana I (257 BS - 200 BS) *'Rogana II (200 BS - 196 BS) '''The most loathed king in the entire history, he was said to have been poisoned and his nephew took the throne. *'Asmar VII (196 BS - 138 BS) ' *'Asmar VIII (138 BS - 97 BS)' *'Egeus III (97 BS - 42 BS) ' *'Asmar IX "The Mad King" (42 BS - 15 AS) The king was responsible for the death of many innocent dwarves. *'Brom I (15 AS - 73 AS) '''The main protaganist of Rise of Darkness, he came to power by blood. His rule was said to be have been the most beloved. He gave the throne to a close friend, unspeakable at the time. For more, see King Brom *'Egeus IV (73 AS - 139 AS) ' *'Asmar X (139 AS - 172 AS) ' *'Asmar XI (172 AS - 203 AS) ' *'Brom II (203 AS - 217 AS) 'Diamore' *'Siarl I (203 BS - 159 BS)' *'Glúin (159 BS - 112 BS) ' *'Dheanó II (112 BS - 94 BS) ' *'Siarl II (94 BS - 11 AS) '''The king who led his people after the fall of Diamore to the Brass Hills where he built a small camp. *'Siarl III (12 AS - 89 AS) The king who rules under the small camp. Elves *'Clie III (293 BS - 204 BS) '''This queen was infamous for settling up a small colony in the Roda continent. *'Thrún I (204 BS - 190 BS) 'The king was loathed by many for losing the colony which his mother set up for him. He fled to Fallow in 201 BS and was poisoned to death. *'Weráx (190 BS - 163 BS) 'Weráx was a brilliant harp player and spent more time with the common people. He created tensions between the elves and the dwarves due to religion. *'Clie IV (163 BS - 99 BS) ' *'Clie V (99 BS - 32 BS) *'Thrún II (32 BS) '''The shortest reign by any other king, after ascending to the throne he lost Flaeoria which resulted in mass rioting. He was arrested and tried for treason and later beheaded. *'Faledge (32 BS - 50 AS) After the failure of the previous king, the people demanded that Clie V's great cousin should take the throne.The king was famous for being the most wisest of them all. He had two daughters, Sapphire Longbow and Clie Longbow. *'Clie Longbow VI (50 AS - 59 AS) '''She tragically died during childbirth which later died also. *'Frala I (59 AS) 'Another short reign, she found herself unfit to rule the Elven kingdom and gave it to her 3rd cousin. *'Doán XII (59 AS - 172 AS) 'The most beloved queen of all time, she was famous for her rousing battle speeches and regaining the Elven empire once more. Men Capital City *'Cesare II (494 BS - ' *'John II'' '(239 BS - 201 BS) '''Questions were raised about being illegitimate, but there was no other heirs. *'Tozi V (201 BS) 'A short term of 6 months, he abdicated it to his daughter, a plan schemed by his wife, Na'phia *'Dancia (201 BS - 199 BS) 'With no male heirs, as he child died in birth, the throne went to Dancia. She *'Elizabeth (199 BS - 170 BS) 'She stole the throne from her sister, who died in childbirth *'Codius II (170 BS - 98 BS) 'One of the longest reigns in history. *'Cesare V (98 BS) 'He gladly took the throne during the Technical Innovation, but after only 3 months he fell ill from the fumes and died. *'Tieon IV (98 BS - 87 BS) 'Inherited the throne at the age of 12, the youngest age to inherit the throne. *'Dominus XIII (87 BS - 44 BS) 'A man who ordered the death of the last dragon. *'Codius III (44 BS - 10 BS) 'The most honourable king, he was said to be always active and kept the economy at a constant level although The Alliance was slowly breaking apart. *'Dominus XIV (10 BS - 15 AS) 'The king became a laughing stock after breaking up the Alliance which sealed the six greatest armies together. After several assassination attempts, he commited suicide in his own pool after Asmar IX died, fearing that the dwarves would invade. However, his family tried to hide the fact that he commited suicide and was (mostly) successful. *'Fliona (30 AS - 32 AS) 'Left with the mess which her father gave to her, she found romance in Lord Ethan of Norfeg. However, she soon abdicated after growing fears during the War. *'Brom I (32 AS - 115 AS) 'After the War of the Darkness, King Brom took the throne of Capital City. *'Gerelt (115 AS, 120 AS - 167 AS) 'Brom's son who gained the throne as a result of this. *'Duncan Welton (115 - 120 AS) 'Was given the throne due to him being the son of Ethan Welton, who married Fliona. Naporia *'Louis III (235 BS - 207 BS) *'Henry XI (207 BS - 205 BS) '''The young king died after a hunting accident *'Decland XXI (205 BS - 195 BS) Played a key role in the War of the Two Great Cities and Naporia's ultimate demise. Rabar *'Edward XI (825 BS - 790 BS) '''A king who was poisoned by someone unknown *'Robert V (790 BS - 779 BS) 'A king assassinated by zealots *'Sean I (779 BS - 743 BS) 'The younger brother took the throne and fathered a bastard *'Sean II (743 BS) 'A short reign as he was a result for the end of House Wexley and the Rabarian Civil War. *'Decland I (743 BS - 734 BS) 'The first king of House Terison *'Alexander XX (210 BS - 199 BS) 'The beginning of House Terison taking Rabar *'Karpin I (199 BS - 155 BS) *'Karpin II (155 BS - 95 BS)' *'Soin (95 BS - 93 BS)'Karpin II's brother *'Roderigo IV (93 BS - 64 BS) ' *'Adf (64 BS - 29 BS) '''King Adf became heavily obsessed with money and was often paranoid *'Robert X (29 BS - 10 BS) This king had a short reign, as he died of an infection at the age of 39 *'Karpin III (10 BS - 44 AS) '''The king who helped protect the city and helped rebuilt it during and after the War of the Darkness Norfeg *'Robin VI (48 BS - 5 BS) *'Duncan XVI (5 BS - 31 AS)' *'Ethan III (31 AS - 72 AS) '''After his father's death, Ethan Welton was in charge of bringing honour back to Norfeg. *'Duncan XVII (72 AS - 96 AS)'''